starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fury
The Fury is a Vaul research and psychological warfare specialist. Understanding how each of the three dominant races battle can mean the difference between victory or total destruction. Strategies of the tradition based Protoss and hive-minded Zerg were predictable to an extent. With the entrance of Terrans, however, everything became more random than originally estimated. To research this unique influence, the Vaul sent numerous Mavericks to integrate with each race. Using the data gathered, the Vaul developed the Nemesis-series to undermine enemy forces with psychological warfare. Furies are based off Protoss females for greater agility and psionic prowess. Built with some of the most advanced Xel'Naga technology, they utilize four Psionic Manipulators on their backs to control cosmic energies better than the most skilled Templar warrior. These manipulators allow them to hover like High Templars while at the same time double as rapid-fire disruptors for ranged attacks. Psionic Manipulators suppress certain enemy powers and weapons within an area making it difficult for enemy forces to use support abilities in prolonged engagements. Although manipulators are good for ranged attacks, the Fury-series is more adept at melee combat with enhanced Dark Templar technology. Utilizing a combination of quick BLINKS and cybernetic reflexes, they can easily hold their own against a swarms of bigger enemies. Bolstering their attacks are NEGA-BLADES ignited on both arms and legs. Charged with chaotic and void energies, these blades pierce through any defense developed by the known races. Like the Protoss' Feedback ability, Furies can turn an enemy's own energy against them with a single stroke. Even scratches from Nega-blades leave remnant psionic energies intense enough to disrupt their victim's ability to move. Once struck the battle is practically already won. By using a more refined version of Glitches, Furies create a psionic VIRUS to infect both mechanical and biological targets. After infecting a target, Virus converts them into their annexed counterparts to supplement Vaul forces. These Viruses are only vulnerable when not possessing targets, because without a physical form they cannot resist damage from EMPs and other special weaponry. While intimidating, Furies most devastating psionic ability is a darker version of the Khala link that once united the Protoss. This ability causes mass hallucinations in everything its cast upon making them see allies as enemies and vice versa. Appropriately called INSANITY, Furies simply watch and wait for enemy forces to wipe each other out before finishing off whatever is left. Special abilities: *'BLINK' - teleports Nemesis to a nearby location *'SUPPRESSION' - prevents units within an area from using special abilities *'NEGA-BLADES' (autocast) - unit gains x4 attacks that ignore armor and shields. Attacks drain all energy from targets and add damage equal to energy drained. If target survives, its movement and attack rate is slowed by 50% for a short duration *'VIRUS' - creates a energy copy that can possess a target unit or structure turning them into their Annexed counterpart *'INSANITY (Ultimate)' - all enemies in an area attack each other leaving friendly units alone for 20 seconds Notes Inspirations: * Beast Wars: Blackarachnia * Warcraft III: Dark Ranger and Warden * Gundam SEED: Aegis * Marvel: Psylocke * Star Trek: Nanoprobe * Mass Effect: Dragon's teeth * DCAU: Brainiac * Star Wars: Force fear * Stargate - Atlantis: Mind manipulator * Command & Conquer - Tiberium: Hallucinogenic grenade Category:Heroes Category:Vaul Heroes